


【映an】囚鸟

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry
Summary: *有黑化情节慎戳*时间是在Ankh吞并了另一个Ankh（lost）之后，紫映司和恢复完整greeed身份的Ankh敌对时期





	【映an】囚鸟

**Author's Note:**

> *有黑化情节慎戳  
> *时间是在Ankh吞并了另一个Ankh（lost）之后，紫映司和恢复完整greeed身份的Ankh敌对时期

“我回来了。”

从玄关，传来了门锁合上的滞闷金属声。随着那声熟悉的轻柔的问候，走进来的双脚踏过了散落着零星红色羽毛的地板。

房间里依然可以听到铁链挣扎的声音。火野映司踏过那一地凌乱的红色羽毛，并没有多加思考地就往声音传来的方向走去。房间里，身上带着锁链的金发的男人正抬起头，用那种他再了解不过的凶狠眼神瞪着他。

“映司……”漂亮的金色睫毛下，那双美丽的红色瞳孔露出燃烧一样露骨的愤怒，“把这个给我解开！”

那个人愤怒地一挥手，又是一阵铁链锒铛的声音。

“不行哦，Ankh。”映司看着暴躁的美丽的鸟儿，这么说道，“如果解开了的话，你一定又会去制造新的yummy吧。”

对方没有回答。他们对彼此的想法都再熟悉不过，同时也知道对方对自己的一言一行都了若指掌。

“Ankh，我不能让你去伤害人类……”映司在Ankh面前蹲下来，注视着他的眼睛。对方正皱着眉，用一种无法言明的复杂眼神望着他。

映司伸出手，去抚摸Ankh的脸。

“刑警先生的身体也是……总有一天得还给比奈酱才行。所以，在那之前，绝不能让Ankh你随意破坏这具身体。”

“哼……那么就杀了我吧。”金发的鸟儿露出苦涩的笑容，在背后伸展开无法飞翔的翅膀，“在这具身体里，把红色的核心硬币破坏掉……那样的话，无论是你心爱的人类，还是那个女人的哥哥，就全都还给你了。”

“不行。”然而对方还是固执地摇头。

毫不意外的回答。Ankh这么想。

面前映司的眼睛里写满了暗紫色的痛苦。明明Ankh才是那个被铁链锁起来的人，但最后，却是映司的眼睛里充满了挣扎和痛苦的神色。

“Ankh，对不起……我怎么想也想不出来啊……到底要怎么做才不会有人受伤。”

他看到映司低着头，仿佛一头找不到出路的、被困的野兽。

“Ankh，我找不到……让人们都能够幸福地活下去，让比奈酱和她的哥哥能够幸福地生活在一起，让Ankh也能获得幸福的方法……我找不到啊。”

金发的鸟儿注视着映司的身影，耳边仿佛听到了无数硬币落地的声音。

真是笨蛋啊。世界上哪有这么好的事。

让所有人都获得幸福，是不可能的。

就算是greeed，也仅仅是在追求自己一个人的幸福而已。想要让所有人都幸福……这样的欲望，比greeed所承受的还要庞大千万倍。更加沉重，更加痛苦，把世界上所有人想要幸福的欲望，全都归为己有。

这个笨蛋或许还没有意识到，他是个比所有greeed更贪婪的人。

“Ankh，对不起。这是我能想到的唯一的办法了。”映司的手碰到了Ankh身上的锁链，“既能够把你留在我的身边，又不会让人类和刑警先生受伤的方法……现在，我只能想到这样了。”

他望着Ankh的眼睛。

“对不起。”

Ankh看到映司将手伸进口袋，从里面拿出许多普通硬币。他举起手，将一大把普通硬币落在Ankh的身上，看着他们全部被吸收进Ankh的身体里。长时间在锁链束缚下逐渐变得有些衰弱的greeed的身体，也开始慢慢地恢复了一些力气。

“鸟会将宿主关在巢穴里，然后从外面往回运饵食……”Ankh自嘲似地轻笑了一声，“是因为和我在一起的时间太久了吗？你也变得越来越像一个怪物了啊，映司。”

Ankh望着已经渐渐变得越来越像greeed的映司，对方只是沉默着。如果说映司会变成怪物的话，那么，这或许也是他一手养大的怪物吧。

“……我知道。”

过了许久，映司终于说出这么一句话。

“我知道，这么下去是不行的。即使用铁链锁住了你……总有一天，这种平衡也会被打破。或许是别的greeed吸收了大量硬币，变得更加强大的那一天。或许，是我终于无法控制体内的紫色核心硬币，变成了真正的greeed的那一天。或许……是你终于积攒了足够的力量，从我身边逃开的那一天。”

“但是，即使是这样……至少在那之前……”

映司拉紧缠绕在Ankh身上的锁链，燃烧着火焰一样的红色的眼睛和充满着欲望的紫色光芒的眼睛四目相交。

“至少在那之前，Ankh……我会一直把你锁在我的身边。”


End file.
